1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for carrying out communication with IC tags, and particularly relates to technology that can be used in situations where direct radio wave communication with IC tags is difficult.
2. Description of the Related Art
IC tags (RFID tags) equipped with antennas and integrated circuits (ICs) were first utilized through fitting to various products or packaging etc. Manufacturing information etc. and distribution information is written to these IC tags in the manufacturing stage. This is then utilized, for example, in distribution traceability, stock management and destination designation etc. in the distribution stage. In the distribution stage, each item of merchandise is frequently packed into individual boxes and loaded on a pallet, and then transported and packed in pallet units.
Japanese Patent laid-open publication No. 2002-240913 discloses that relating to distribution management technology employing pallets.
For example, IC tags are typically fitted to process cartridges for copiers and printers employing electronic transfer methods. Manufacturing information such as manufacturing number and manufacturing year/month/day etc. is stored in the IC tag and utilized at the time of installation in a copier or printer. Further, it is also possible to store distribution information such as destination and day and time of shipping in the IC tag for utilization in distribution management.
However, a large number of metallic members such as an axial core shaft of an electrostatic roll or photosensitive drums based on aluminum are incorporated in this process cartridge. Because of this, when individually boxed process cartridges are mounted on a pallet in large numbers, the metallic members constituting conductors act to shield electromagnetic radiation. This makes it very difficult to access the IC tags within the individual packages using electromagnetic radiation. In the current situation, in the distribution process, an operation is carried out where each individual package is temporarily unloaded from the pallet during communication with the IC tags, read-write processing is carried out individually, and the packages are then loaded on the pallet again.